


feel the rush come over me

by MiniNephthys



Category: End Roll (Video Game)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: Raymond prefers domineering women; Walter can work with this.





	

The only good thing about Raymond having dated half Walter’s coworkers is that he has a large enough sample size to draw conclusions from.

For example: Raymond will date almost any woman, as long as she meets a bare minimum standard for attractiveness, but his relationships are proportionally longer lasting with women who are more confident and outspoken. The ones who Walter would call aggressive and domineering, he averages the longest relationship time, a few months with each.

It’s an interesting bit of data, although Walter maintains that he has no interest in Raymond’s dating habits in general. But, if he did, he would certainly take note that Raymond seems to favor bossy types, or else something about them contributes to the relative stability of their relationships.

He keeps this data in the back of his mind until the day that he can apply the theory.

That day is two days after Raymond asked him out and Walter accepted.

The date itself was… nice. Very traditional, dinner and a movie. The food was up to standards and he let Walter pick the movie, so Walter couldn’t exactly complain. And aside from one kiss on Walter’s doorstep after driving Walter home, there were no public displays of affection. Walter certainly would have complained about those.

It seems to Walter that Raymond is taking this courtship seriously, or at least as seriously as Raymond ever takes them. When he asks over lunch in Walter’s office, Raymond shrugs and says, “You’d kill me if I got handsy with you on a first date, right? I’m not that kind of guy.”

Walter doesn’t have much data on the dates themselves. It’s probably for the best he doesn’t. He moves on to the next question: “Do you prefer aggressive women?”

Raymond nearly spits out his drink. “Uh - I don’t know, maybe? Wh-why ask?”

“From my previous observations, your relationships with women who are more commanding tend to last longer than your relationships with those who are less assertive,” Walter says, sounding detached.

“Well… yeah, I guess I do like girls better when they’re confident...” Raymond is bright red and staring intently at his sandwich rather than at Walter. “Shy girls are sweet, but they don’t really… do it for me, you know?”

“Ah,” says Walter. “You’re a sub.”

“Wow would you look at the time I’ve gotta get back to work it was nice seeing you!!”

As Raymond flees Walter’s office, leaving his lunch behind, Walter thinks he should work more on his delivery of jokes. On the other hand, that was conclusive evidence if he’s ever seen it.

It’s worth keeping in mind.

Raymond doesn’t bring the conversation up again and Walter doesn’t embarrass him by mentioning it. Dating continues, and eventually, one thing leads to another and Walter ends up inviting Raymond into his room after a date.

He appreciates that Raymond has let him set the pace for physical affection. Perhaps he’s not as thoughtless as Walter once considered him to be.

Kissing is something they’ve already done, and as thoroughly distracting as ever. Raymond likes to run his fingers through Walter’s hair as they kiss, and right now the discomfort of Walter having his back to the bedroom wall is nearly forgotten.

Nearly. Eventually his back starts to protest the position, and as Raymond pulls away from him for air, Walter commands: “Sit down on the bed.”

A moment later he remembers that he should probably ask instead of order these things, and he thinks about apologizing, but it’s too late: Raymond has already crossed the room to his bed and is waiting for him, eyes dark. Walter recalls their earlier conversation.

He can work with this.

Walter stands in front of Raymond, not touching him just yet. “Take off your shirt.”

It’s discarded on the floor. Raymond has that typical grin on his face, but his cheeks are more flushed than they were a minute ago. “Didn’t expect you to be into this kind of stuff.”

Walter acknowledges that with a hum. His sex drive is active but not all-encompassing; the small thrill he gets from ordering Raymond around contributes, and knowing Raymond enjoys doesn’t hurt at all.

Now he joins Raymond on the bed, in order to attach lips and tongue to the junction of Raymond’s neck and shoulder. He knows Raymond has high enough collars to hide the mark he’s leaving, and the thought of Raymond walking around with that hidden gives another tiny thrill.

He sits back to admire his handiwork for a moment, then moves on, lips and teeth exploring Raymond’s chest at his leisure. Raymond moves to take off Walter’s shirt, and he snaps, “Not until I’m done.”

“Yessir.” In any other situation it would be sarcastic; here Raymond can’t hide the hitch in his voice.

“Good.” Walter doesn’t feel bad for dragging out this part: it’s important information, what makes Raymond gasp and quiver the most, and Raymond will thank him for it next time, assuming that there is one.

Eventually, he’s satisfied he’s learned enough, and stands up. “Undress me.”

He thinks to complain about the haphazard way his clothes end up strewn on the floor, but… well, might as well be a little merciful. There are more important matters to attend to.

“Have you been with a man before?”

Raymond rubs the back of his neck. “Only a couple of times. Not a lot of men really catch my eye, y’know, and there was a while where I was trying to convince myself I was straight... But I’ve been with enough to know what to do with one.”

Walter doesn’t know whether that’s flattering or not, and right now it doesn’t matter. “Is that so? I won’t believe it until you show me.”

“With pleasure,” Raymond says.

Raymond’s hand around him is a somewhat familiar sensation - he’s taken care of himself enough times to know the feeling, but not having to focus on moving his hands at the same time makes the experience more enjoyable. Raymond does seem to know what he’s doing - there’s no sign of hesitation in his strokes.

Then it’s Raymond’s tongue instead, and Walter bites back a curse. His hands fly to the top of Raymond’s head - thank God he’d taken off that hat already - and his fingers lace themselves in his hair. Raymond takes the tip between his lips and it takes all Walter’s self control not to push him down further.

Standing might not have been the ideal choice for this, but in Walter’s defense, he didn’t know how much the pleasurable feelings would make his knees want to buckle. He manages to keep himself upright, somehow, as Raymond takes more of him in.

It’s impossible to keep quiet. Moans leave him, Raymond’s name along with wordless groans. It’s impossible to keep his hands from tightening somewhat in Raymond’s hair as he drives him closer to climax, but Raymond doesn’t complain. Not that he’s in an ideal position to, right now.

He thinks about warning Raymond, and he attempts to, even letting go of Raymond’s hair so that he can pull off, but it’s too late to form any intelligible words. He’s barely aware of Raymond swallowing before pulling back and coughing into his arm.

Once coherent thought returns to him, he sits down on the bed, wobbling in the process. “Are you alright?”

Raymond coughs one more time before scooting closer to him. “Just fine! Kinda took me by surprise there, though…”

“I did try to warn you. I apologize. Should I-?” Walter looks down, only to see that Raymond’s pants are halfway down his legs and that he’s already taken care of things, so to speak. “...Ah.”

Raymond flushes a little more. “Yeah, uh… I didn’t expect you to be into this kinda thing for our first time, but…”

“I did want to do something I already knew you would enjoy, since my experience is negligible compared to yours.” Walter pauses. “...I should get up and find towels, but my legs won’t move.”

“Speaking as someone with way more experience than you,” Raymond says, “you’re supposed to cuddle. It’s required.”

Walter could argue that statement, but he finds that he doesn’t really want to.


End file.
